


【我翔】下车（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 我x樱井翔- 二十代黄毛翔





	【我翔】下车（R）

 

他刚拿到驾照，兴奋的载着我从家开到了常去的酒吧街。他在这里兼职，作为一个地下rapper。他有很多女粉丝，当然男粉丝也不少。每周去两三次，表演半个小时左右就可以拿到一周的工资。

 

他完全是少女喜欢的模样，穿着纯色的背心，头上绑着发带，手臂的肌肉恰到好处，总是穿着宽松的工装裤，这段时间还开始戴起美瞳，显得本来就闪闪发光的眼睛更加好看了。那些在尖叫的女孩和男孩，没一个人知道他已经有了男友。他还打了脐环，刚打的一个月痛得觉都睡不着，就把我闹起来陪他。到了白天，他困得睡了，我也该去上班了。

酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐我还是没习惯，明明只有鼓点的时候他的rap更加好听，为什么DJ偏要加进不和谐的电音。不过他的人气大家都看在眼里，我也为他高兴。

 

他工作结束正好是十一点，明天是假日，他坐进驾驶座，决定开着车逛一圈再回家。我侧过头看他，车窗外的光都打在他的脸上，浅色的头发带了点信号灯的颜色，摘了美瞳后眼睛有些红，刘海胡乱的散在额头上。还穿着演出时背心，手腕上的几串手链松松的挂着。他把车开进了离酒吧不远的一个没人经过的小巷，边上是个工地，周围一片黑暗也没有高楼，安静得吓人，路灯一闪一闪的，似乎随时都要断电。

 

“这里是个看星星的好地方。”

他把天窗打开，把椅背放下去。用手指着天上在闪烁的几颗星星。

只有几颗而已，不过对于一直在城市里的他来说已经是个新奇的体验了。我也把椅背放下，伸了伸腿，躺了下去。天窗很小，我们各自歪着头，余光瞟到他一眨一眨的眼睛。刚想说几句煽情的话，比如我们都交往了几年了，好久没有这样子静静躺着了。他突然开口，说，“我们下车吧。”

 

我们下车了。

 

他靠着那面摇摇欲倒的墙，一言不发地看着对面的工地，晚上的风有点冷，担心他穿的太少会不舒服，我准备去拿车上的毯子，被他叫住。

“你好久没抱我了。”

 

Sho，你好久没有主动了。

 

我笑了笑，朝他走过去，抱住了他的腰，他迎上来，用手挎住我的肩膀，仰头和我接吻。他用牙咬住我的嘴唇，从来不顾及力道，我去舔他的嘴唇。可能弄得他有些痒，把我推开了些。低头去解我的皮带，手忙脚乱地好不容易解开皮带扣，我把手放在他的后颈上，他的体温有些低，也许还是冷的。金色的发尾扎在我的手上。他迫不及待地把我的裤子往下拉，火总是烧得很快，还会带走一切。

 

他开始舔我的性器，我撑在那面墙上，用手去揉他的脑袋，沉醉于他的每一次服务。他的口技被教的很好，知道什么时候该吸，该用舌尖去刺激顶端，也知道什么时候要把整根含进嘴里。听到我的呼吸变得沉重起来，他加快了吞吐的速度，却在我快射时离开了我的性器，转而用手快速撸动起我的性器，我抓着他的肩膀，射在他的脸上。他伸出舌头把性器顶端沾着的几滴精液舔掉，嘴里哈出的热气几乎让我刚发泄完的性器又硬起来。他没有管自己脸上的精液，而是站起来脱掉自己的裤子。我会意用手指把自己的精液抹下来，直接摸到他的股缝，找到小小的入口，把精液涂到那里。

 

他靠在我的身上，身后是墙。我把他抵在墙上，他弯着腿方便我的手指在他穴口进出。他一直让嘴唇在我耳边摩擦，空出的手又摸上我的性器。两只手指进出容易时我又硬起来。因为润滑不足，我打算先好好扩张，就听到耳边上他压低了声音。

“你今天行吗，怎么那么有耐心？”

 

我用力亲了口他的脸颊，让他转过身，被夹在我和墙之间。他弯了腰把屁股撅起来，我把他的背心往上翻，露出他的背部，还有股缝上面那个被他称为翅膀的浅色印记。我把性器抵到穴口。我当然没什么耐心，于是一下插到了底。他被向前顶的时候撞到墙上，我听到他暗骂了一身，腿就软了一些站不住。我就着插在里面的姿势带着他跪下去，裤子垫着膝盖。他挺起腰，无法向前逃离，只能由我使劲往里顶。摩擦过敏感点时他发出一点呻吟，但由于今天进得尤其的深，喘息都被吞在嗓子里变成了呜咽。我慢慢舔起他的肩膀，像是野兽交合时威胁要咬雌兽一般。

 

我开始慢慢抽插，穴口的软肉被翻出来一些，操进去的时候又被带进去。怕他乳头磨到墙，我把手垫在中间，去揉他的胸部，又用手指捏起他的乳尖，在指间揉搓几下。我埋在他肩膀，一点点亲着他的脖颈。他放松下来，慢慢放开声音，下身也颤抖地挺立起来。我的腿在他的腿之间，他的大腿不住地打着颤。在上面印上了我的手印，腿上的肉被掐起来，手指像是陷进去一样。我在他身上肆意抚摸着，从手臂到小腹，他的小腹随着我进出的动作收紧又放松。他喘气的声音也传进我的耳朵，气息打得我耳朵发麻。

 

快感侵蚀了我们的全部，我不受控制地把他压在墙上用力时，他也放开嗓子叫起来。我凑过去亲住他的嘴，舔着他的舌头，咬住舌尖，下身加速抽插起来。他避开我的舌头咬住了我的嘴唇，磨过他的敏感点时，嘴唇被他咬破了。他也不管血腥味蔓延在嘴里，继续胡乱地亲着我。路灯闪了两下变得亮了一些，他眼睛里的泪花溢出来，流到我的嘴角，生理盐水的咸味和血腥味混在一起，他扭头咬住我的肩膀，用力地我确信被咬破了。我发狠地操他，每一次都进的那么深，把他顶得撞到墙上又被我扯回来。他控制不住呻吟，大叫起来，带着哭腔的声音有些抖。他连上身都软的瘫在墙上，大腿被我架起来。小穴里包裹着我性器的软肉没有规律的抽搐起来，我知道他快要到高潮了，直对着那里操了几下，抓着我手腕的手一下子使了劲，随着他身体一阵筋挛，我知道他被操射了。小穴里的软肉绞紧了我的性器，像是榨精的机器似的，我没有任何抵抗的能力，直接被夹射了出来。

 

我躺下去，地上很凉，他努力翻过身，也躺在地上大喘着气，他找到我的手，我们抓紧了对方的手。他想把我的手拽到身前但没了力气，我代替他做了，把他的手放到嘴唇上亲了一下。看着天上那几颗还在发光的星星，和边上那个破破烂烂的路灯，它一直努力发着光。

 

 

 

 

 

车窗外的灯光由多变少，车开进我们住的街区，大家都睡了。路灯把光洒在车窗上，我在家门口停下车，他还盖着毯子在位子上睡得安然。

 

好几次都是这样，回家路上他就睡着了，回了家反而精神了许多。

 

我下车点燃了一根烟。

 

车窗被摇下来。

 

“嘿，不要抽烟。”

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
